1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic measurement apparatus, an ultrasonic head unit, an ultrasonic probe, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, bulk piezoelectric members have been used as ultrasonic transducer elements that transmit and receive ultrasonic waves. For example, JP-A-2005-341085 discloses an ultrasonic probe in which an insulator layer is provided from a portion of a back surface electrode of a bulk piezoelectric member to a lateral surface of the piezoelectric member, a conductor layer is provided continuously with a front surface electrode of the piezoelectric member so as to wrap around to the back surface electrode side, and wiring formed in a flexible substrate is connected to the conductor layer and the back surface electrode on the back surface side of the piezoelectric member.
A high voltage of around 100 V, for example, is needed in order to drive a bulk piezoelectric member, thus requiring the use of ICs having a high breakdown voltage. There is a problem in that ICs having a high breakdown voltage typically take up a large mounting area and the number of ICs increases, thus making it difficult to miniaturize an apparatus equipped with such ICs.